Un dimanche banal dans la vie de Monkey D Garp
by Abiss672
Summary: Je vous raconte ici un dimanche comme les autres dans la vie du vice-amiral Monkey D Garp. Petit OS tout simple, sans prétention, pour vous faire rire!


Bonjour les p'tits loups ! Aujourd'hui je vous propose un petit OS tout sympa tout mignon sur Garp, que je trouve trop peu représenté, ce qui est vraiment dommage…

Sur ceux, bonne lecture et merci à ceux qui mettront une review !

Rien ne m'appartient.

* * *

**Un dimanche banal dans la vie de Monkey D Garp.**

-Mange le dossier, c'est bien… Continue comme ça ! Aller, encore un dernier pour Tonton Garp !

11h50.

Certains se demanderont sans doute, « Pourquoi Monkey D Garp se retrouve à quatre pattes dans le bureau de l'amiral en chef faisant manger à la chèvre du chef les papiers de mission qu'il avait à remplir » ? Cela n'étonna pas plus que cela les amiraux Aokiji et Kizaru qui venaient de rentrer dans ce même bureau quelques secondes plus tôt, les lèvres liées et les mains baladeuses… Un blanc s'en suivit. Un vice amiral était en train de faire manger une chèvre tandis que deux amiraux étaient tous simplement en train de baiser. D'accord… Les trois marines, gênés d'être ainsi prit la main dans le sac se regardèrent mutuellement et, tandis que les amiraux refermaient la porte doucement afin de se diriger vers un autre bureau et continuer leur « retrouvaille d'après-mission », le vice-amiral Garp se retourna vers la chèvre afin de lui faire gober les derniers papiers.

-T'es une bonne chèvre, Oh que oui t'es une bonne chèvre, vas-y continue de manger les dossiers de Tonton Garp !

12h13

Le dimanche était synonyme pour chaque Marines de congé. En effet, personne ou presque ne travaillait le jour du seigneur. La plus part de ces soldats partaient le vendredi soir rejoindre leur famille dans le village familiale placé non loin de la base principale et d'autres, ceux qui n'avaient pas la chance d'avoir une famille à rejoindre ou ceux pour qui la dîtes famille habitait trop loin, avaient le droit de rester sur la base. C'est le cas pour Monkey D Garp. Il avait bien un jour essayer de partir mais les excuses « Je vais rejoindre mon fils, tu sais le leader des Révolutionnaires pour un petit week-end entre père et fils » ou « Je vais rejoindre mon petit-fils, tu sais celui qui s'amuse à péter la gueule à chacun de nos soldats et qui veut devenir roi des pirates » n'avaient pas vraiment étés appréciées par l'amiral en Chef. En tout cas il aura essayé…

C'est donc le pas léger et un immense sourire sur le visage que Monkey D Garp marchait vers son endroit préféré de toute la base : Les cuisines !

A cette heure-ci de la journée, tous les marines présents défilaient les uns après les autres vers le réfectoire afin de manger entre collègues. (NDA : C'est une image, les marines ne défilaient pas réellement, ils se contentaient juste de se suivre les uns après les autres.)

Garp, après avoir dévalisé les bacs de nourriture s'assit, toujours le sourire aux lèvres sur la table des hauts gradés qui rassemblait chacun des vice-amiraux et amiraux. Garp s'assit à côté de Akainu et en face de son cher ami Sengoku, en bout de table. Il sentit quelques regards se poser sur sa personne mais foudroya de son regard de tueur Aokiji et Kizaru du genre « Je sais que vous savez, mais je sais aussi que je sais, et vous savez que je pourrais tout balancer, alors on fait comme si personne ne savait ».

Le vice amiral croqua avec appétit dans son pain qui était un mélange de sauce légère, de petits bouts de tomates et d'un peu de persil. Il entama une conversation banale avec la vice-amiral Tsuru, lui demandant poliment si elle pouvait s'occuper de son linge après le repas :

-Avec ton fruit du démon, sa ira plus vite.

Alors que toute la table était devenue silencieuse, la vice-amiral se leva et punit, à sa façon, le goujat Garp. Celui-ci, après avoir eu l'impression de passer dans une machine à laver, reprit son repas sagement. Les petits pois et le filet de poisson mou ne l'inspirèrent guère, c'est alors qu'il décida d'embêter son cher et tendre ami Sengoku. Comme toujours. Il utilisa donc ses couverts afin de balancer des petits pois au visage de son ami, marmonnant des bruits d'explosions, de catapultes et d'ordres d'une certaine vulgarité.

Son voisin de table, le futur amiral en chef Akainu ne semblait que très peu apprécier le manège de son voisin, recevant de temps à autre des « attaques » de petits pois qui avaient perdus leur route. Son corps devint vite de la lave, cramant le banc où ils étaient assis, faisant ainsi tomber gracieusement (sur les fesses) Garp Le Héros.

De 13h30 à 18h30

Le reste de la journée du vice-amiral n'est pas jugé très intéressant par l'auteur, puisque le marine a passé sa journée à faire la sieste afin de « récupérer de cette matinée mouvementée ». Seul moment notable : entre deux siestes, Garp c'est levé pour aller aux toilettes, il y a passé environ une demie heure, le temps pour lui de lire le journal.

18h31

Après une énième sieste, Garp décida de se lever. Il empoigna une serviette et se munit du matériel nécessaire pour aller prendre son bain. Il fit cependant un petit détour vers les bains des femmes, ce qui lui valut un énième passage en machine à laver par Mamie Tsuru.

18h35

Garp vient de se prendre le pied contre une pierre. Il est donc désormais étalé dans les couloirs par terre et n'ose pas se relever. Il est mort de honte et décide donc de rester ainsi à faire le mort.

18h39

Garp souffla de contentement. Son corps entier frissonna de plaisir quand il rentra en contact avec l'eau parfaitement chaude des bains. Quelques uns des marines étaient présents, notamment Sengoku, Smoker et Kizaru qui semblait faire profil bas aux yeux du vieil homme. Ce dernier soupira une énième fois de bonheur et se laissa glisser jusqu'au menton, faisant des petits mouvements de brasse. Il se rendit compte qu'il était le seul à bouger ainsi. Il se fit la remarque que les hommes présents avaient tous mangés un fruit du démon… Bien handicapant tout ça dis donc ! Son sourire s'élargit, digne d'un D et il se retourna vers son ami Sengoku, une nouvelle fois. Celui-ci, les yeux clos et la tête reposant sur le bord du bassin n'avait pas remarqué que son ami se dirigeait vers lui, la tête à moitié dans l'eau, un sourire sadique au visage au visage. Contrairement à Smoker qui eu un mouvement de recul, comprenant que quelque chose de stupide était rentré dans l'esprit du grand-père et aller se passer. Kizaru se contenta de sourire comme un benêt, comme à son habitude.

Le silence du bain fut perturbé par des bruits de gouttelettes qui s'écrasaient au sol. Le vice-amiral s'était relevé d'un coup et avait appuyé le plus fort possible sur la tête de l'amiral en chef qui se retrouva le corps complètement dans l'eau, en train de se noyer. Fier de sa blague, Garp éclata de rire avant de se relever et de partir se changer, laissant l'homme le plus fort de la marine se noyer.

Sengoku reprit connaissance grâce à l'aide généreuse d'un Smoker consterné.

22h46

Garp vient de faire l'acquisition d'un poisson rouge lors de sa session de pêche nocturne. Il le place dans un bocal sur son bureau et décide de l'appeler Kakainu.

23h58

Garp avait été, une fois de plus, interdit de manger. Une façon pour Sengoku de punir cet ingrat. Le voilà donc, à presque minuit en train de dévaliser les frigos de la marine, son ventre criant famine.

-Oh mes chéris, vous m'avez tant manqué ! Fit le vice-amiral, une larme coulant sur sa joue.

Complètement hypnotisé par toute cette nourriture, il n'entendit pas les pas rageurs de l'amiral en chef se diriger vers lui. Alors qu'il aller croquer dans des cornichons, le cri du bouddha le figea sur place.

-GARP, SI TU NE SORS PAS IMMEDIATEMENT DE CETTE CUISINE JE TE RETROGRADE LAVEUR DE LATRINES !

Fin.

* * *

J'espère que ce court OS vous aura fait rire, moi en tout cas je me suis éclaté à l'écrire. Une petite review est toujours la bienvenue ! Abiss672.


End file.
